This is a NIH-funded multi-center study of the relationship between sleep-disordered breathing and cardiovascular disease. It is being performed in subjects who are already being evaluated for cardiovascular disease either as patients or as volunteers in an existing study. Progress report and summary of findings: A paper is in preparation that shows that hypertension is associated with sleep-disordered breathing independently of obesity.